


Big sister

by BeaniesBooks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Dreams an asshole, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Are Hard, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommys my favorite, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, niki regrets everything, of course I have to put him through pain :3, or c!dream, or does she :), we do not stan c!philza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaniesBooks/pseuds/BeaniesBooks
Summary: The young ghost laughed, “Of course I do!” he said “You’re my big sister!! Aren’t you?”Niki is angry. Tommys just trying to stay alive. Maybe if she had watched him more she would have realized how much he looked up to her. Too late now isn't it?
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 350





	Big sister

**Author's Note:**

> BBBBRROOO I SPENT A BIT ON THIS!! IM VERY PROUDA IT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!

“Niki?” A younger Tommy said, staring up at the female. She had just finished patching the child up after his duel with Dream. She had no idea of his plans for the night, how he planned to gain independence even though he lost the duel, how if his plan didn’t work, he was willing to sacrifice his last life (Only 14... Only 14 and already on his last life...) as long as it brought his brother’s country to freedom. But that would come later, now he sat, letting Niki cook him some steak to eat, in hopes of getting his health up again.

The female busy by the furnace let out a small hum, acknowledging Tommy without looking at him, making Tommy grin as he opened his mouth to speak. “Y’know you're like a big sister to me?” he asked, watching as she stiffened a bit. She turned around with wide eyes, and all it did was make Tommy grin wider. The younger never really liked people, it was clear for everyone to see in the way he attacked people without any proper reasoning. It had been the same when Niki first joined L’Manberg, he shot out remark after remark and when that didn’t push her away, he ignored her. That was when she first joined though (It had been about a year now…) and he found himself actually enjoying the female’s presence. This admission of him seeing her as a sibling was him saying he would fight tooth and nail for her, as he would Wilbur or Tubbo.   
  
He found it fitting that he shared how much he cared about her the day he thought he was going to die. She would have a nice memory of him if he did die, instead of just him attacking her with words. His ears perked up as she let out a wet laugh and hit head shot up to see her wiping away tears, instead of a frown, a familiar smile settled on her face.

“Really, Tommy?” she questioned after she got the tears under control, her eyebrow quirking up. It was clear she wanted confirmation, and Tommy pretended to think about it before nodding again. The way her face lit up would make him smile for days afterwards.

\----

A slightly older Tommy stood next to Tubbo and Niki, holding himself in a tight hug as he stared at the sunset. They looked worn down, tired. Tommy was covered in a mixture of bruises and cuts, Tubbo had bandaged up his chest and the side of his face, and Niki just looked tired. The three of them all looked much older than they should have at that moment. It was Tommy who spoke first.    
  
“We can’t trust Wilbur.. Or Techno,” he said, he sounded pained, the other two thought it was because of the bruises, only Tommy knew it was because of what he had just lost. “We have to stick together,” he said, turning to look at the other two. Music played in the background, Blocks, one of the original music discs. There was determination in his eyes as he spoke his next words “You’re both like my family, we cannot give up on each other, no matter what.” he said, some finality in his words.   
  
Niki let out a small sigh and spoke next. “We will stick together,” she said, nodding, “and we will get L’Manberg back. We just have to make sure we work together. I think we could also get Wilbur back...” she said, adding the last part as a maybe, but she couldn’t help but frown at the look on Tommy’s face, she couldn’t place it. Tubbo stayed silent instead, he was clearly still coming back from the latest death he had faced, his hand hovering over the bandaged areas. He had forgiven Techno, but that wouldn’t stop him from being terrified. After a little bit of them all just standing there, the song ended and they picked up both the jukebox and the music disc, Tommy putting the disc in his ender chest while the jukebox went into Tubbo’s.   
  
“Be careful,” he said, a frown on his face as he stood up from putting his things away. “Wilbur isn’t the sanest, I don’t want you guys to get hurt” he said, shaking his head and breathing deeply. “Let’s go to bed.” He was speaking softer now, noticing Tubbo barely able to stand and Niki looking like she was going to pass out, it had been an emotionally draining day, so he understood completely. With a bit of Niki’s help, he brought Tubbo down to the rooms and set him on a bed, waiting for Niki to lay on her own before pretending to fall asleep.   
  
The pain in her face when he told them about ‘Wilbur not being the sanest’ would haunt him for days afterwards.   
  
\----

A now 15 and a half-year-old Tommy stood by himself, everyone else fighting around him. He heard Techno screaming at him, something about being a hero. He felt the heat of the explosions around him as his home blew sky high, the home he had just won back. He remembered screaming at this, only to go silent, along with the others, watching as his older brother yelled at his father. The silence didn’t last long, withers being spawned all over. He didn’t pay them and mind.   
  
He watched as his father stabbed his eldest brother. He screamed. He caught the attention of others, who were too busy fighting withers to help him. He heard another familiar scream, he turned and saw Niki staring at where Philza and Wilbur now lay, the latter clutching his son to his chest, whispering broken apologies.    
  
And then he was back in the present. He realized what was going on. He fought to save what little was left of his home, defeated the withers and his second oldest brother, with the help of his father. He watched as the other fled, followed by the people with Dream and then Dream himself. Eventually, it was just the people of L’Manberg. Many were injured.   
  
Tommy pushed the pain he was feeling away, instead focusing on helping the others. He couldn’t let them die. Not after he already lost Wilbur. He felt burning anger in his chest, he wanted to scream at Philza, at Technoblade, but most importantly, at Dream, the older male who had helped Wilbur into his descent into insanity. Instead, he put that anger to the side, he would yell later.    
  
Quickly with everyone’s help, people were healed up and bandaged up, only a few having to stay in bed. Potions were being made by others for them though, now that people had access to their past buildings, the ones that had not been destroyed. Tommy found himself at the bench with Tubbo, others behind them, some watching, others talking amongst themselves. Dream was there too, Tommy chose to ignore the chaos-loving male, instead popping a disc in and settling beside Tubbo. The two watched the sunset until the disc ended, then they parted ways. After putting the discs away he left his house quietly, walking from building to building until he spotted exactly who he was looking for. She wasn't alone though.

In the entrance of Eret’s castle, now George’s (He wondered how long that would last) stood a group of people, one of them including Niki. She was scanning the surrounding area when her eyes landed on Tommy. He moved forwards to move closer to Niki. His eyes drifted to the side and he spotted Techno splashing himself with potions and running into the castle yelling something along the lines of ‘Down with the king’ before stabbing George. He got away before anyone could retaliate.    
  
Tommy wondered for a second why he didn’t move to stop Techno as he should have. He didn’t have the chance to think about it for too long because he was engulfed in a hug from Niki.   
  
“I'm so glad you’re okay,” she said breathlessly, it took him a second to remember that she probably hadn’t seen him helping the others with her. Instead of answering he hugged her back quietly, resting his face in the crook of her neck. Taking in a deep breath he sighed. After a few seconds, he pulled back and stared her straight in the eyes, thinking about what he wanted to say next.   
  
“At least we are still together?” he suggested with a small laugh. He watched as Niki grinned before her face fell and tears filled her eyes. Tommy just pulled her back into a hug as she started to sob, mumbling about how ‘Wilbur’s gone’ and ‘Our home’. He let her cry it all out, knowing the female deserved to cry even just a bit. It was five minutes later that he heard the flap of wings sounding behind him.   
  
He pulled back from Niki who wiped her face and smiled thankfully at him before her eyes landed on the person behind Tommy. There were only a few people on the server with wings and only one who didn’t know anything about the flying ban. He was thankful Dream had left beforehand. He turned around to look at his father, waving a bit as his father moved forwards to engulf him in his own hug, wrapping his wings around the younger boy.   
  
The hug was short, as Tommy couldn’t help but frown at that fact, he missed his father’s hugs. He never got them as often as he should’ve as a kid but the times he did were very nice. Behind him he heard Niki shuffling a bit, turning around he found himself tensing at the sight of her rage-filled face, his eyebrow lifting up in confusion. It took him a second to realize she was glaring at Phil who had not seemed to notice.    
  
“You killed Wilbur,” she said venomously, catching the older male’s attention. Instead of him looking upset like Tommy thought he would, he just looked... bored. Niki didn’t let him respond, opening her mouth to speak again. “Are you proud? You killed your very own son.” she said, her voice cold before she turned around and stalked off. Phil stood just staring after her with his own glare on his face before turning and walking away himself.

Niki’s rage-filled face would plague his mind for hours after, even as he tried to sleep.

\---

He was 16 now and surrounded by people in the now-destroyed community house. He had been in exile for months, he turned 16, in exile. He was pissed. Not just at Dream, or at Tubbo, but at everyone, everyone he thought cared about him. He could feel their eyes on him as his invisibility potion wore off. He and Tubbo yelled at each other, Tubbo had hurt Tommy, why couldn’t he see this?   
  
“THE DISCS WERE WORTH MORE THAN YOU EVER WERE!”   
  
The words slipped out without him meaning for them too. The silence was deafening. They were both crying, two best friends put at odds against each other. After everything Tubbo had done though, Tommy still wanted to rush forwards and hug him, he wanted to comfort the older boy like he had done before in the past. Maybe that’s why he told him to give Dream the disc, maybe it was because he didn’t believe he would.    
  
The disc was handed over, and then there was yelling. Dream called Tubbo stupid said he was a bad president. He promised destruction the next day, with the help of the person Tommy had just left. Tommy ignored the pain that blossomed in his chest at the sight of his former protector siding with his abuser, it filled him with rage, but also determination. He wouldn’t let his home be destroyed again if he had anything to do with it.   
  
After the two chaos bringers left, Tommy spoke, loud and quick, almost like he was back to his normal self. He tried to give people motivation, he wanted them to think they would win. He looked around at every single one of them. At that moment all he saw was distrust and pain, maybe some determination.   
  
He didn’t sleep that night, too busy gathering items for the fight that would happen the next day. He couldn’t get one person’s face off his mind. Niki. Was she okay? He hadn’t seen her in the community house.. He was sure she would have been there. The thoughts in his head overwhelmed him and led to him searching for the female.

Later, he wished he didn’t. But now he stood behind a wall, just barely peeking over it to see everyone standing there. Niki was yelling “Tommy?? I don’t wanna fight with him! WE CAN’T TRUST HIM ANYMORE RANBOO!! HE’S THE CAUSE OF EVERYTHING-!” and Ranboo was yelling back, both of them arguing about different things. Ranboo about sides and Niki about trust. Tommy spared a glance to the side, he saw Fundy, looking eerily calm, Eret just looking tired. There were others but he didn’t want to focus on them. He bolted from the area.  
  
The distrust on Niki’s face as she spoke about Tommy would pain him in the coming months.

\---

After L’Manberg’s destruction, he didn’t see Niki for days. He was focused on preparing for the last fight for the discs. Tubbo was busy doing his own thing. Neither of them was worried. They had for the most part already accepted their own deaths but hadn’t thought about the other as much (Tommy did, But he wouldn’t let anyone hear that from him).   
  
While he worked, he let his mind wander. He thought about Niki, about what he had seen her do. She lit the tree aflame. The last symbol of hope in that county, burned. He couldn’t find himself caring. Technos words continued to play in his head. ‘I'm a person too?!?! You saw me as ‘The Blade’ nothing more’. Tommy didn’t understand, he thought Tecno liked the nickname that Tommy ad been calling him since they were children.. It hurt him. He ignored it.   
  
Again, he found his mind wandering back to Niki. She was the last person he could trust other than Tubbo. She was his older sister after all. She cared about him.. Right? She burned the tree because she was angry, Tommy understood. ‘ _ Tommys the cause of all our problems. _ ’ Another set of words played in his head on loop. The pain was back, he pushed it away.   
  
Soon enough he found himself tiring, not able to think any comprehensive sentences. Slowly but surely he made his way home, an inventory full of Iron, Diamonds, even some Netherite (That he stole but nobody needs to know that). He found himself dragging his feet, his eyes barely open. Maybe mining the whole night wasn't his brightest idea. Pretty quickly he was back on the prime path, he picked up his speed a bit more when his feet hit the wooden pathing, the promise of his warm bed making him more excited to head home. He was so focused on staying awake that he didn’t notice the familiar pink-haired female rooting around through his chests until he ran straight into her.    
  
He glanced up at Niki with wide eyes, watching as she tensed and then turned around, her eyes landing on him. He was definitely more awake now.    
  
“Niki?” he questioned, watching as she tensed again. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it. “Where is Wilbur’s jacket?” she snapped, more of a demand than a question. This had Tommy frowning. “Wilbur’s jacket? It's in my ender chest,” He said slowly, narrowing his eyes a bit “Why do you ask?”. She let out a sigh that sounded more like a growl. “I want it.” she said, there was no room for argument, of course though, Tommy wasn't just going to let that happen.   
  
“What??” he questioned, “No, I’m not just going to give you his jacket?? It's mine now.” he snapped after a second, him in his sleep-deprived state slightly forgetting his previous thoughts of the female. He flinched at the venomous expression she shot him. “Just give it to me Tommy. I’ll even give you diamonds.” she said, her words seething with anger. He was too scared at the moment to do anything but nod.   
  
The next five minutes went quickly, she opened her chest and yanked out what looked to be about thirty diamonds, and he opened his chest, carefully pulling out the jacket. It was stitched up, Tommy’s own handiwork, and had familiar patches over the holes, he remembered wearing this during the exile constantly. The two traded and Niki left. Tommy was tired.   
  
He couldn’t get that glare of her’s off his mind. What did he do wrong?   
  
\---

Dream was now in jail. He had been for a few weeks, and Tommy was building a hotel. He had made friends with Sam, through Sam Nook, and was thankful the older was taking care of keeping Dream in the prison. He found himself relaxing, making friends with Puffy and hanging out with Tubbo and Jack Manifold. It was fun, he was having fun.   
  
Right now though he has a scowl on his face as he makes his way to the hotel sight. Sam Nook had woken him up early in the morning, calling him over for his next task. ‘ _ It's seven am why is he waking me up now?? _ ’ he questioned in his mind, grumbling softly. His hands reached up to rub his eyes, bringing them down and spotting a familiar figure he hadn’t seen for ages. He noticed the specific jacket she was wearing and took in a sharp breath.   
  
“Tommy!” she called out, with a too-wide smile sat on her face, a swirl of emotion in her eyes. Tommy raised his hand in a cautious wave, walking up to stand beside her “Hi Niki...” he mumbled. She took in a deep breath and then continued to speak “Sam Nook asked me to accompany you to the forest today!” she chirped, the lie slipping off her tongue with practiced ease. An eyebrow was raised her way as Tommy moved forwards to confirm this.   
  
After a quick, unhelpful conversation with Sam Nook, he and Niki were on their way. It had been an hour since he woke up and had his dream interrupted and was ranting about it to the clearly annoyed female.    
  
“I mean, we were in the middle of the big fight!!” He said, after about forty minutes of him just talking. They seemed to be about halfway to the area she wanted to take him, so she started to chop down a few trees. This caught her attention. “Tommy!” she said, making him jump as he picked up some logs “We are almost there come on!” she said, grabbing his arm and basically dragging him.   
  
“Niki?? Niki, you’re hurting me?!?” he said, the hand on his arm tightening the more he spoke. Eventually, her hand let up as he walked into a specific part of the forest, he turned on her with an angry expression “Niki that hurt!” he said, lifting the sleeve of his hoodie, and looking at the area that already had a small bruise on it. She let out a small sigh, channelling some worried mother vibes into her next words. “Oh I’m so sorry.” she said softly. “I was just so focused on getting here...” she mumbled. Her eyes locked on something behind him.   
  
He went to turn around when she started to run away, confusion filling him he went to follow, only to be hit with pain and then nothing.

\---

At the sight of the Nuke, Niki had started to run, it was a lot closer than she had thought it would have been. She was blown back by the explosion, the last thing her ears hear being a familiar pained scream. After that, an echoing silence filled the area. She found herself unable to move until she heard two sets of voices. One being Tubbo’s the other Jack’s. There were a few others by the sounds of it though, from the other side of her.   
  
“Tommy?” she heard someone call, once, twice, and then a scream. 

“TOMMY??” Tubbos voice cut through the silence, and she found herself standing up to run towards the scene. A large rocky hole sat in the area that once was filled, and in it was Tubbo, crying over a body clutched in his hands. She couldn’t help the smile that filled her face at the pained cries. They had done it. Tommy was gone, dead.   
  
She was pulled to the side by Jack as Sam rushed through the foliage of some nearby trees. He rushed forwards crying something about Tommy being his son. Hysterical laughter escaped her, which the others seemed to think was her sobbing. It didn’t take long for her to actually start crying.   
  
Tommy’s body shifted in Tubbo’s arms, enough for her to lock eyes with his once bright blue eyes, now a dull grey-blue. She went limp in Jack’s arms, fainting.   
  
\---

The days after Tommy’s death went by slowly, Niki realizing what she did yet not being able to feel bad for the youngest boy on the server, after all, she had done the right thing... hadn’t she? Jack himself seemed to be in a different state of mind, he was glad, Tommy was gone once and for all.   
  
His funeral went by like a blur for most, Dream was let out of prison to attend, and had laughed when he learned the younger had died. After that, he was locked up and left there. It was another three days before his ghost first showed up on the SMP. He had chosen to visit the newly revived Wilbur, a small Wilby escaping as he giggled. Wilbur wasn't okay after that.

Niki was okay with this, all she had to do was avoid the ghost child, and she would be fine. Of course, her thinking was flawed, as she wasn't able to avoid him forever.

\--

  
Niki had been in her new base when she heard someone shuffling around her chest. She grabbed her sword to deal with the thief and entered the room with narrowed eyes. She wasn't expecting to lock eyes with the blond-haired ghost. A sharp pained breath escaped her as she locked eyes with him.    
  
The younger eyes lit up with recognition as he stood up straight and waved. “Niki!!” he cried, making her eyes widen. She had heard that he was like Wilbur, remembering the good things only. She opened her mouth. “You remember me?” she asks, the words coming out smaller than she had wanted.   
  
The young ghost laughed, “Of course I do!” he said, continuing after a second of silence. The next words he said made Niki fall to her knees with a sob. “You’re my big sister!! Aren’t you?”   
  
All he got in response was a choked sob from a woman full of regret.


End file.
